SIX
by AvengerM8
Summary: Despite being left on Reach six will keep fighting til he no longer can.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1 "Six"

The lone wolf staggered left to avoid the elite's energy sword it narrowly missing the chink in the left side of his armor. Twisting the left the lone spartan jabbed a closed fist to the exposed part of the elites neck connecting with a sick thud and in the process throwing the combatant off-balance giving six the chance to strike, pulling his combat knife from its sheath on his left shoulder forcing the blade with an upward thrust sinking it deep into the elites mouth and the tip barely exiting through the armor on it's head. Putting his knife away six grabbed the energy sword and turned to meet the next warrior to fight. An elite major and minor both stopped in front of him. Sizing the duo up the spartan dashed forward kicking dirt into the face of the major while thrusting the blade into the chest of the minor. Suddenly His shields popped with a burst form a needier fired form a grunt. Momentarily distracted the elite major landed a kick the back of the spartan forcing the warrior the ground. Rolling the right six was quick to throw a kick the elites legs forcing the major to the ground as well. Using this six rolled on top of the elite six snapped his neck quickly picking of the dropped energy sword six rushed to the grunt dispatching it with nothing more then after thought. Scoping up the needier six made sure that it had spare ammo and turned to run to the outcropping of building to see what he could find. When he reached the building, he was surprised to find two ODST's that had somehow survived the hellish fighting going on around them. "what the hell are you two doing here and who are you. Lance corporal Rash and Private skitter. We were tasked out here with a group of other Spartans but as you can tell we are all that made it. Well then your with me for the time being till were killed or find a way out of here, That work for the two of you. Yes, sir and what do we call you other than spartan. Noble six or six. Ok six what do you have planned. Well I came here for a last stand, but finding the two of you has that somewhat changed hmm." Think six wondered if there was a pelican at the ship yards still at least that they could get of reach. "we'll go for the ship yards I think that it might still have a few pelicans that might me able to get us to like a plan six led on. Scrounging around for any other weapons six found an MA5C assault rifle along with a M6G pistol as well as find a decent amount of ammo for both mainly form dead marines and Spartans. Being wary of the dead not for the fact that he was afraid of them but that six respected them for giving their lives for a cause even a lost cause like reach. Remembering a quote form the bible the spartan gave the dead a prayer. "Greater love hath no man then this, that a man lay down his life for his friends". The ODTS's looked at the spartan with a mix of wonder and respect, knowing that the armored warrior had probably lost teammate's and friends just like they had. Seeing the troopers approve made the lone wolf swell with pride that even at the end humans still collectively will still see the positives that they still could. Moving on from the building with the troopers in tow six stared the long walk back to the ship yards believing that they would still be crawling with covenant forces and vowing to get the troopers off of reach not for his sake but for them. "Jumpers just so you know, the ship yards may still have covenant forces within, understand. Yeau six we get it, but we are helljumpers we live to kill the covees just like you I take it, so let's show them what we're made of shall we". Nodding the spartan continued on with the walk keeping an eye on the jumpers as well as the surrounding landscape looking for any sign of trouble.

Chapter 2 "The Ship Yards"

Six Checked the corners of the building that his team was stacked up on. Noting that nothing was moving round he stepped out of the open and checked the rest of the open platform while the troopers checked the bodies of fallen marines for anything of use. Looking up at the big gun that six had used to cover the Pillar of autumn escaped brought back the scene of emile being killed that was all to raw in his mind. Looking away six looked off towards a hanger and thought to where there would be a pelican at. "Hey six looks like one of the here marines had a map of this place. Say's here that hanger had a few pelicans in it think that they may still be there. Hmm it's possible so let's check it out, stack up on me and let's move. Roger that six moving". Watching the odst's six was reminded that these two were special forces after all no regular marines, that they could handle themselves in a firefight with the covees. Moving with a grace that still amazed the odst's six quickly moved through the massive complex till they had reached hanger 13. Stopping at the edge of the door six turned his head to conform that the troopers were still behind him. Seeing that they were six stepped through the door sweeping the entrance of the door and then moving through clearing the rest of the room that he found himself in. seeing that the room was clear he moved deeper into the building that he hoped that maybe had a way off the planet. Moving into a lager room six could see the outlines of several pelicans. Checking his excitement at this six moved to the first of the ship's. moving towards six could tell that the entire back half of the ship was gone, moving on sex saw the second of the ship's was intact thus moving into the ship six moved to the cockpit to try and bring the ship to live. Seeing that it was not that much different than a long sward six was able to bring the pelican online. "troopers get in the back of the pelican; I'm going to open the bay doors so that we can get out of here. Rog that six". Moving to the controls six proceeded to get the bay door procedures to open them. Jogging back six quickly moved to the polit sit and suit the ramp door. Moving the pelican through the bay doors six spooled up the engine and got the ship airborne. Angling the ship up towards the sky six could not help and think of Jorge and what the big spartan II had done for him and reach. Hearing one of the troopers moving up behind him six turned to face lance corporal Rash. "six I wanted to thank you for getting skitter and myself off of reach. No need to thank me lance corporal just doing my job. Ok, so what is the plan then? We'll now when we reach space till then I suggest going back to your seat and try to rest there will be more fighting before this is over. Roger that six". Rash turned left six to wonder what the plan was to begin with. Reaching the upper atmosphere and braking through to the frontier of space six saw a pitched battle between a UNSC Corvette the Jon Paul Jones dancing around with a covenant Light cruiser. Know that this may be their only chance six quickly radioed the UNSC ship. "UNSC Ship Jon Paul Jones this is noble six of noble team piloting a pelican with two souls on broad requesting permission to board how copy".

"What the hell". An ensign looked at the request and frowned. Quickly getting up and running for the captain. "Captain Jones we just got a request from a Noble six form noble time to broad us sir? What, when? Ug just a minute ago sir. Yes, get him on board so we can get the hell out of here that covee light cruiser might get smart and take a shot at them. Yes sir'. Rushing back to his console the young ensign picked up his headset and set a massage to the lone pelican outside in the soup. "Noble six this is the Jon Paul Jones you may land, luckily for you we have no other ships in our hanger. Roger that Jon Paul Jones and thank you". Piloting the pelican through space six managed to get the ship into the hanger while the Jones kept evading the covenant. Seeing that the pelican the captain decides that it was time for them to leave reach. "let's make the jump to slip space men, get us the hell out of here. Yes sir, and where to sir? Earth son earth it's only going to be a matter of time before the covenant find it. Yes sir" making the jump the captain new that it was going to be awhile before they left slip space and got home. Deciding that the bridge did not need him at the moment captain Jones decide to see what kind of man flew that pelican out to reach them. Getting off the elevator at the hanger he saw that a squad of marines had formed up and pointing their weapons at the lone pelican smart considering that there could be covenant on it hover small that was. Seeing master Sargent Williams, the caption moved to meet him. "Sargent ready to see who is in that tin can. Yes sir. On you then master Sargent". A marine moved up to the ramp of the ship and rapped his fist on it twice then moved back so that he was covering the door. With a hissing sound the ramp of the pelican opened to reveal a spartan and two ODST's. The spartan leading the way and the troopers following him.

Six looked at the group in front of him noticing the squad of marines cover him and the odst's. nodding his approval seeing as you could not be too careful. Looking forward six could see a man with captain bars on his shoulders deciding that was the man he had to speak to. "sir spartan B312 and this is Lance corporal rash private skitter sir, thank you for letting us onto your ship. Now now spartan your unsc we would have let you on anyway". The captain really looked at the spartan was dismayed to see his armor was beat to hell and that he had a hole in his left side of his torso armor and a cracked visor. Spartan what the hell happened to you? Got in a fight with the covenant sir but you should see them. Well then noble six let's see that your armor gets fixed and get you some food as well as your ODST's alright. Yes, sir thank you sir". With that the lot of them left the hanger. Walking away for their ride off reach six new that he and a long and hard road in front of him and that he was more then likely die at the end of it but there was a strange comfort to that for him. Knowing that he would on day see noble again but a smile on the bruised and bloody Spartan's face.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 3

The Captain of the Jon Paul jones and his marine contingent escorted six and his odst's to the Med Bay and saw that they got proper medical attention. Because six was in fact a spartan all the other's had to leave after they had finished an so it was just six, the medical team and some mechanics to take off his armor so they could get a look at the damage done to his body on reach.

The doctor was not like most of the medical personal in the UNSC, but that was probably since they had never had to give medical to anyone like six before. She was in her mid to late forties to early fifties and was caring to six which was a nice change of pace for the giant. "Spartan how the hell are you still walking like you are with the injures that you have? What do you mean Doc?"

"Son do you even know how fucked up you are right now? Not really no." She put a hand to her face and just shuck her head. "Soldiers, always getting hurt beyond what they can really handle and then Feigen innocence. Son you have a collapsed lung on your left side and four broken ribs on that side as well, and that to the fact that I see wound tissue that is consent with thermal burns and bones that are stressed out way too far for my liking and the concussions that you have had for the past three weeks from what I can tell, is there anything that I may have missed? Well I did fall from atmo about a month and a half back and never really got seen for it."

Six could swear that the doc's face was going to explode from the look she gave him. "You did what now spartan?" She said in a low growl and threating manor. "I had to jump from space back down to reach because the ship I was on was about to explode and I had no other escape planes." She let out a deep breath and gave him a look that made six want to be back on reach fighting a whole hoard of brutes then face this doctor. "Let me make it clear for you, on this ship you will not be doing anything of the sort, got it? If I must respo-. NO This is not up for debate, until your wounds are healed, I do not want to hear about anything like what you just told me do you understand spartan? Yes ma'am. Good now I'm going to give you a few injections so that it will speed up the healing process." Just nodding six sat through four injections two to each arm. "Ma'am I can now go to the armory and get back into my armor? Yes, you may leave. Before I go ma'am I, did not get your name? It is captain Berglund. Nice to met you ma'am. Same to you spartan."

With that six moved to the armory, it felt weird not being in armor but just his black body suit. Lucky no one was in the hallways that he used so he arrived at the armory without being seen which is what he wanted. The man in charge of the ship's armory was a master sergeant Lockheed. The burly marine looked up as six moved through the door and waved his arm at him telling him to come to where he was standing at. "Spartan got you armor here, also wanted to tell you that you did a hell of a job on reach, got to talking to those two odst's that you saved down there and just wanted to tell you good job."

Thanks master sergeant I was just doing my job as a spartan. Bullshit, I have fought beside spartans before and now how hard you folks push yourself to turn the tide of battles, hell I have even seen some of you die before." Six tensed up with what the marine just said. "Really now, when? Well believe it or not I was on reach fighting just as you were. I was tasked out to support a Spartan Drop zone for a team called Red team maybe the name rings a bell with you, but my company never made it to the DZ before we hit covves's had a hell of a fight on our hands. we were about to be over run before a pair of falcons came by and saved our bacon. Anyway, we had to wait for a pelican to come pick us up and we flew near where that DZ was supposed to be and I saw a few spartan body's laying on the ground."

Nodding His head six didn't say a word or his voice would betray him and would show his grief and that some more of his brothers were dead. "Yeau I know of red team, worked with em a few times years back." now that was all six was going to say on the matter, the marine turned to the table that was before him which had the Spartan's armor on it. He was able to find a replacement for the chest, the one that came in had a huge hole on the left side of it. Lucky the ship had a few spare chest rigs meant for Spartans. After six's old rig came in he saw that the spartan liked the Tactical/Recon chest rig and so he was getting a new one, also the helmet was a commando Helmet with a black visor and a HUL with an up-armored plate, Also he had commando shoulder pads with Gurgnir knee pads with a assault/breacher attachment for his wrist and a tactical/trauma kit attached to his thigh.

"Ya know six this is a lot of commando shit?" turning to the spartan and raising an eyebrow. "I know but I have had to do a lot of ops on my own before, so I go with what I know. Can you help me to get into it?" Looking at the marine he nodded his head and started to help six to put his armor on. After twenty and somewhat frustrating minutes he finally had it all on and he felt right at home in it. Thanking the marine Sargent six left to head to the bridge and report to the captain.

Finding his way to the did not take long for him to do and within ten minutes found himself outside the door to the bridge. Taking a second to collect his thoughts six strode the door and came to a stop if front of the captain and threw up a picture-perfect salute to the man. "Noble Six of Noble team reporting in sir." The captain for his part stared hard at the armored giant before and wondered what good the man had done in the past and what he was still going to do. Throwing up his own salute to the man Six dropped his and went to attention before him. "At ease spartan you can relax. I wanted to talk with you just for bit seeing as we have two months till we get back to earth. What did you want to talk about sir? I just wanted to ask you what you think high command with have you do once we reach earth?"

Standing back six thought what would happen once they did reach earth. Not taking to long reach looked at Cpt. Jones. "Sir if Col. Whitcombe is still alive and on earth then that is more than likely where I'll be going. Good to know I'll let him know That I have you and will give you back as soon as we are back, I don't want ONI to get their hands on you" The captain ended that with a chuckle. "Now just heal up and rest while we make our way back to earth dismissed six."

With that six saluted and again with the captain returning in and leaving out the door.

It has been a month since six had got on board the Jon Paul Jones and he was starting to like some of the crew. He had daily visit with the good doctor and somewhat pleasant talks.

He also trained with the two odst's he brought with him form reach. They were starting to come together as a team, six was showing how to move silently through the ship and take down targets without anyone knowing. Also doing combatives with him through he had to hold back quite a bit so that he did not kill or hurt them, though they were coming along nicely and operators. Six was also working out and running on his own, sometime with his armor of and sometime with it on.

Today was going to be another training day for the team and six was going to put them through there paces.

"Hurry up and get to me guys, we only ran six miles so far."

Private skeeter made it to him before lance corporal Rash did. Both double over sucking in air into their lungs. After a few minutes they both made it back to their feet to see six just staring at them behind his visor. How he was doing all this shit if full armor was a wonder to the two men and they both knew that he has not really shown them what he can really do. And that was the scary part to them. Seeing that the two men had recovered six finally spoke.

"You two have both fought the covenant, but have either of you had to kill another human before?" Taken back by this both the men looked at six and then shook their heads no.

"people think killing is hard or easy depending on the state of mind that you have. Some people or just plan crazy and kill and it don't bother them at all. My First kill was an innie on a back-water planet. Did not have the fancy armor I have now. I used what the marines use. Me and My team were tasked out to scout out an innie base and to determine if was really a threat or just a bunch of people getting together to play army."

Stealing a look at the marines across the gym six collected his thoughts and continued.

"We had set up movement sensers around where we had set up our hide, after ten hours of looking at the coming and goings of this base we got a ping from one of the sensors. I told my team that I would check it out and so I did. I saw a group of four people, two men and two women. All carrying weapons. The old assault rifles which I assumed had been stolen from a unsc mothball yard. I snuck up on the guy in the back and slit his throat and then moved on to the next then the next till they were all dead. When I was doing it, I did not really have time to think about, but after well lets just say I had to take some time to think about it after the mission was done."

"what about the base" looking at skeeter six let out a sigh.

"we killed everyone in the base, there was only fifty people there but we found out they had stolen a havoc nuke and planned to use it on one of the inner colony worlds, never know which one but they had it and we could not let them keep it.

Listen guys I was going to spar with you today but now I am not in the mood so go away and do what ever you do on your free time. Well spar tomorrow. Got it six." Six watched the two ODST's walk away then thought that mission. He did not know why he had talked about it, but it bothered him that it was coming back now. Maybe he should talk to the doc about it.

After cleaning up and putting his armor back on six walked to the Med bay and knocked on the door. Never knowing what the doctor was up to in there. Not hearing anything six walked in to see an elite General with an energy sword pushed through the doc's back. Reacting in an instant six moved with a quickness and kicked the back of the elite's knee and pulled out his knife and stabbed it into the back of his throat. After the elite fell dead six checked on the doctor to see that she was already dead. Sensing something behind him six turned to face eight spec ops elites with his knife still in his hand roared a mighty war cry and lunged toward the neared elite.

Moving before any thought he could he was able to catch him off guard and sink his knife into his armpit and pulled it out and stabbed him in the chest killing. Turning towards the rest six saw the circling him getting ready to strike. Six knew that he was going to die. These guys were good, but he was not going to let them kill the rest of the crew on the ship. Throwing his knife into the neck of the neared elite six delivered a kick to the chest of another one and then suckered punched one that one charging him before he could turn and kill the one he kicked he was thrown off his feet. Looking up tow elites were holding him down one arm. Looking at the one advancing on him all six was said about is that he could not kill more of these Basterds before his death.

Staring The elite in the face six refused to cower before them, staring at him as he sunk his energy blade into six's chest and. As the blade was removed six felt light and all he wanted to do was sleep.

Waking up in a pool of sweat six looked around echoes of the dream still lingering in his mind. Finally calming down enough six grabbed a bottle of water from the floor near his bunk and took a few gulps of water. Six played the dream over in his head and tried to think of why he had it. Maybe the quietness of the ship through slip space was getting to him.

face.


	3. Chapter 3 Earth

Six looked out of the viewport on the bridge. He was back in his armor; the new components were great and worked well. But felt wrong to him, maybe because the armor that he had came from reach with him and were the last reminders of noble that he had left besides Georges dog tags. He thought about the big Spartan ll and how in the short time that six got to know him he tried to do good whenever he could and able to. Sometimes it was a few words that were needed at just the right time or a nod of understanding was all someone would need.

Six also knew what other men were able to do their fellow man. The horrors that could be done to another. It forced six to think about a 20th century storyteller whose name he could not recall but words he remembered for a long time. "All the gods, all the heavens, all the hells are within you". Six had heard that quote years ago and it had stuck with him for a long time. Never really believing the words but wanted to. When he finally was part of a team did, he finally understand it.

Looking over at the captain six saw that he was about to speak and pushed the thoughts in his head to the back of his mind. Intent on waiting for the captain to speak.

"Glad that your armor got fixed six, I fear that we may need you very soon.

Why sir?

What do you think I mean by that?" Giving six a very natural look

Six thought about it for a moment and the spoke again.

"Sir if the covenant had found reach then it will only be a matter of time before they find earth sir.

Correct you are six, that is why we will need every man, bullet, gun, and ship, we have to maybe even have a chance at stopping them, And I hope like hell that we can. Do you watch movies six?

Ugh… not really sir. Never really had the time to.

That's a shame. There is an old film for the 20th century that I think kind of fits this. It's called Independence Day, good film dated by our standards now. But that is not the point, the point is that humanity was under attack by aliens which may sound kind of familiar."

The captain gave a half-hearted chuckle and the kept-on speaking

"The fictitious president of the united states in the movie near the end of it gave a speech to assembled personal before they were going to attack and hopefully take done the bad guys. It went like this.

"Good morning. In less than an hour aircraft from around the world will join others from around the world. And you will be launching the largest aerial battle in the history of mankind. "Mankind". That word should have a new meaning for us all today. We can't be consumed by petty differences anymore; we will be united I common interests. Perhaps it's fate that today is the fourth of July and you will once again be fighting for our freedom…. Not from tyranny, oppression, or persecution… But from annihilation. We are fighting for our right to live. To exist. And should we win the day the world declared in one voice "we will not go quietly into the night" we will not vanish without a fight! We're going to live on! We're going to survive! Today is our Independence Day!"

The captain finished and looked a bit uncomfortable with all the stares from everyone on the bridge.

"I may have watched it more then once as a kid."

Six just nodded his head

"It is still a good speech, Sir."

Leaving it at that they both stood there for a few more minutes before the captain spoke again.

"We are going to be leaving slip space here soon, so just be ready for it six.

Roger that sir."

No sooner that six stopped speaking that an alarm went off catching the attention of the sailor sitting in front of the terminal.

"Sir, leaving slip space in 30, 20, 10, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, exiting slip space."

When he finished speaking the view changed from blue rushing around the to the seeing Cairo station sitting in front of them. Like a sleeping giant.

"Sir we are being hailed by Cairo station sir.

Then answer it son.

Roger that sir."

Having to wait for the ensign to patch the comm channel to the bridge comms six waited with baited breach.

"UNSC Jon Paul Jones, This is Cairo station please ID that you are still who your ID says.

Cario station this is captain jones of the Jon paul Jones please refrain from shooting at us that would be great.

Huh that would be nice for sure sir. You may precede to docking bay three. The officer in charge here will be ready to meet you when you get here.

Will do Cairo station and thank you. Moving to bay three. "

With that that comm line was cut. And with it the captain looked at six. gather the ODST's that you brought with you six and then meet me at the docking lock, understand.

Roger that sir.

And six, try not to be late please that would look bad yeah. "

Giving a soft laugh six just nodded and left to gather the hell jumpers. Moving through the ship six found the troopers in the mess hall.

"You two, lets go.

Where to six?

To meet our new host in Cairo station now lets go.

Roger that six."

Without saying anything else they both got up and fallowed six to where the captain would be meeting the officer in charge.

"Here sir.

Right on time six."

Looking at the ODST's he just merely nodded at them.

Only having to wait for a few minutes the doors to the outside finally started to slide open. Six tensed only slightly ready to meet any danger if it was present. Only the ODTS's noticed the slight change in his stance but mirrored him just in case there was trouble.

Once the door was fully open did six see who was on the other side of it.

It was Lord hood.

Lord hood looked at the assembled group of people before him, notching the Spartan and ODST's ready for a fight, he looked at the other people present and saw that they did not take notice of what he saw. Looking back at the three warriors he just nodded and then again faced captain jones.

Captain it is nice to have you here and I see that you brought some of you men with you.

Just the ones that escaped reach on a pelican and reached to meet us as we evaded a covvie light cruiser sit.

Really, who was the polit."

Thought he pretty much guessed it would be the giant super soldier he just wanted it to be said out loud.

"That would be first lieutenant B312 sir, Nickname six sir.

Six, of noble team?" Raising an eyebrow

The Super soldier peaking for the first time.

"One and the same sir.

Hmmm, I here that you are responsible for some of the only victories that we would have at reach?

Not just me sir, but my team as well most who lay dead on reach sir.

My condolences son, and your team will forever have my thanks for laying down their live for the rest of us to be able to keep fighting on. Their sacrifice will not be in vain this I swear to you.

Thank you, sir.

Now follow me, we have much to do and to talk about."

Following lord hood they left the docking lock and into Cairo station. As they were walking six walked by a window and stopped. Everyone else kept moving but the two ODST's. One standing to either side of him six just looked at the planet in front of him.

Earth, The birthplace of humanity. And six made a vow to the memories of noble team and everyone else this damn war had taken form humanity. That he would go down fighting for them and earth. That he would die fighting for his.

Pale bule dot.


End file.
